


Broken Hearts Can Create Something New

by shadowswithineverything



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Ableist/Quirkist Midoriya Inko, Abusive Bakugou Parents, Anti-Midnight, Autistic Hatsume Mei, Autistic Midoriya Izuku, Autistic Oma Kokichi, Because Is Canon People, Empathy Is NOT Compassion, Everyone Is Autistic Until I Say Otherwise, F/F, Gen, M/M, Nazi Mentions tw, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Suicide Attempt(s) tw, This WILL become a Plot Point, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor Being An Asshole, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Todorokis except Endvore Trying Their Best, Trans Fujisaki Chihiro, ableism tw, written by an autistic person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowswithineverything/pseuds/shadowswithineverything
Summary: Two Quirkless fools. Two siblings who typically may as well be Quirkless. Two societies and four people, deemed broken beyond repair by either the world, themselves, or both. Watch them all as they prove the world and each other dead wrong!This entire fanfic is Made With Love.... and SPITE!!
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Naegi Makoto, Midoriya Izuku & Oma Kokichi, Midoriya Izuku & Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Naegi Komaru & Naegi Makoto, Naegi Makoto & Oma Kokichi, Naegi Makoto/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Broken Hearts Can Create Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toast3r_Mafia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast3r_Mafia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cool Motive, Still Murder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391501) by [Toast3r_Mafia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast3r_Mafia/pseuds/Toast3r_Mafia). 



> So, hi! Tumblr is shadowswithineverything.tumblr.com if anyone wants to talk there! This is my first piece of anything on this hellsite! All I ask for is fairness, and for everyone to check any and all toxicity at the door! Could also use a Beta... desperately. Enjoy!

He hadn't known how many days had passed; he stopped counting when the trash stopped coming in. The boy was pretty sure he was coming down with some kind of disease, and he didn't know whether or not it was curable because, surprise, he had no idea what it was! He just knew he'd been living in a frickin' dumpster, that he was really sleepy, and that he had a _serious_ headache and fever right now. And nausea. With his luck, it could probably go either way.

He was also starving; dumpster diving could only offer so much, and his trash supply had been cut short since That Day. The day his classmates left him to die. Whether they genuinely thought he was dead or not, there was no way around it; _they left him to_ _ **die**_! He couldn't understand it! Kirigiri especially, because she was the Ultimate Detective who otherwise wouldn't assume someone was dead until she found their _actual corpse_!... A drop of water hit the floor. Was he crying? Again?! Was it anger or sadness? Not like he could tell these days, when he constantly felt like lying down and letting the Earth slowly reclaim him...

Yeah, Makoto Naegi was about to die. In a dumpster. Alone, angry, starving, and… broken. 'Oh, and Practically Quirkless. Can't forget that.' Makoto thought.

'I at least hope Komaru's OK.' Would have been Makoto's final thought before going back to sleep on his bed of trash bags, or possibly taking the sharp knife he was holding right now and slicing his throat….

But then the door finally, FINALLY opened. Makoto had trouble moving, and seeing was a bit of a hassle when he just wanted to shut his eyes forever, but he could see a black school uniform, dark hair, purple eyes, and pale skin. And, for a few seconds, Makoto saw the same face _he_ must've been wearing right at that moment; the face of complete despair. That was, before the other's face morphed into one of panic and he started rattling off questions as he rushed towards Makoto.

"Hey, are you OK!? Who are you!? How did this even happen?! Why do you have that knife?! What's going on?!" 'I could ask you all the same questions, but please calm down.' Makoto thought, because he didn't exactly feel like making words right now. "And why are you crying?" The stranger softly said next. He reached out to wipe Makoto's tears… And Makoto let him. He didn't really know why; maybe he was just that tired, or maybe it was just the stranger's face.

"OK, OK, so… We should get out of here. I'm not leaving you here to die. Um… please put down that knife?" The other person said. 'Hypocrite. I guess if we survive, I'm talking you into living again', Makoto thought. 'Maybe it'll help both of us.' Those thoughts finished, he put down the knife, but refrained from holding out his undoubtedly disease-ridden hands.

Makoto's savior, who was somehow shorter than him, then proved conclusively that he was equally suicidal and started giving him a piggyback ride out of the ironically-named Hope's Peak Academy…. And into an entirely different kind of Hell.

How and why this pale stranger thought Hope's Peak would be his place of death instead of this Hell was a mystery to Makoto right now. There was fire everywhere, there were at least ten giant Monokuma robots that he could see, there were ruined buildings everywhere, Monokuma's evil eye was somehow carved into lots of the already-ruined buildings here -whether literally or by fire somehow- and there was a blockade on all sides of what was once Towa City.

Makoto could only stare, and stare... and _stare._ "I thought I should tell you, this isn't all of it." The stranger said. He talked enough for both himself and Makoto as he walked… wherever. "There are people in Monokuma masks everywhere in this city, committing practically every crime there is; murder, r***, arson. You name it, they're doing it. The Killing Game was broadcasted all throughout Towa City specifically to break us all completely; to send us all into Despair. When I walked through this place to get to the dumpster back there, the only reason they spared me was because I already gave up on living. It was written all over my face that I wanted to die, and _all_ of these people denied me that because I was already broken. So I went to Hope's Peak to do the deed myself. I'm guessing you're Makoto Naegi?"

'You've got that _so_ wrong, because if me being the person you remember and you being broken were really true you wouldn't have saved me, idiot.' Makoto thought to himself. 'And I have _so_ many questions if we live.'

Then Makoto somehow dredged up enough energy to speak, because he wasn't letting this conversation be _completely_ one-sided: "Where… Where are we headed?" He rasped, the effort being a bit painful due to his headache.

The stranger was silent for a few seconds, apparently not having thought through the whole 'give dumpster boy a piggyback ride' thing. "Well at this point, I'm just walking wherever your Luck takes us. So is there any place you want us to stop at before we die?"

'So that's how you're thinking, huh?' Makoto thought. 'May as well point somewhere, then.' And so he pointed to what looked like a ruined hospital, which he hoped wasn't out of whatever he and the stranger needed to save themselves; from what Makoto understood so far, both needed to live to make sure the other didn't die - and there was the headache again. This time Makoto had to put his hand on his forehead and groan in pain.

"Kokichi Oma." The stranger said. "That's my name."

Makoto thought he should introduce himself, too, even though Oma-chan already knew his name. "Makoto Naegi." Makoto said through the pain in his head. "Nice to meet you, Oma-kun." He tried to give his best smile, though he hadn't had a mirror to look at in his time dumpster diving.

Oma-kun smiled back, and it was a ghost of a smile. But it was still one -the action itself, really- that said its owner was holding out just a tiny shred of hope that everything would be okay.

* * *

Izuku wanted to jump. He _needed_ to jump. Kacchan wanted him to, didn't he? And All Might practically said the same thing, by saying what everyone else did and leaving him on this rooftop all alone! OK, maybe that was unfair, but if he just had someone around to teach him, to _believe_ in him, then maybe he actually _could_ become a Hero instead of-

"Then how about me?" A voice said from… right next to him? Sitting on the edge Izuku was standing on? He was shorter and thinner than Izuku; he had _really_ pale skin; his wavy hair was some dark shade of purple -matching his lightless purple eyes only somewhat- and he wore a gakuran that was torn up nearly all over. Izuku could swear he saw dried blood underneath some of the tears. And the pale stranger was staring off into the distance with a contemplative look on his face. As though he was thinking back to some far distant time, even though he was obviously here to talk Izuku down.

"Y-You?" Izuku asked, because he was too stunned to say much else… and freaking out here could lead to more than his own death, knowing his clumsy, worthless, _Quirkless_ self!

"I'm Quirkless, too, y'know?" The stranger said. That only stunned Izuku more. "Yep! I have no special power, and I was diagnosed with something named after a Nazi; Asperger's Syndrome. You could almost say some people believed in me _too much_ and some believed in me _too little_ because of it; they didn't see _me,_ and I bet it's the same problem with you… You know, I was so hopeless at one point, that I wanted to commit suicide too. I still think about it. You wanna know how I'm not dead?"

Izuku wanted to die right now, anyone looking at him could see that. But this stranger, this equally Quirkless stranger who was sitting on the edge he was standing on seemingly without any of the despair Izuku himself was feeling right now… he wanted to die once too? "H-H-How?" Izuku whispered.

"Well," The stranger started, "My parents died, horribly. I was broken, trapped all alone in a hellhole where it seemed nobody wanted me. And nobody cared enough to kill me, so I went to a supposedly hopeful place to just die in its dumpster. Dramatic, I know." The stranger made a rainbow motion with his hands -oh, so he watched Spongebob too? Probably.

Then he somehow got paler. "I walked and I walked and I walked, closed off to everything around me; the ruined buildings, the tortured screams, the flames everywhere. All that, and my body didn't stop moving." Now Izuku was starting to get almost as pale as… his-his new friend? He certainly didn't warrant this otherwise. And Izuku could swear he saw tears in his eyes, which were starting to stare somewhere else.

Izuku's friend -he really should get a name- pinched himself, as though to make sure whatever he was seeing wasn't real. Then Izuku actually… sat with him and rubbed his back. He didn't know what he was doing, he just didn't want to let someone else suffer when even _his_ useless self could at least _try_ to do something about it. The stranger seemed shocked at the touch, but it apparently wasn't unwelcome. Then he wiped away his tears and took a few breaths to collect himself. "Anyway," he continued, almost raspy, "I arrived at the building, at the dumpster. And I found someone else there. At the place I chose to die. He had a knife in his hand, and he was potentially infected with who knows what. You know what I did?"

Izuku wanted to know, but it seemed like his strange friend wanted some silence.

The hurting teen sitting next to him continued, seeming almost happy at this memory: "I saved him. I panicked, I ran over to him, and I asked him _so many_ _ **questions**_ _._ I _**worried**_ for him. I convinced him to put the knife down and I carried him out of there. And you'd think I'd have died right alongside the guy, but then he pointed us right to a ruined hospital that had everything we needed… basically, we saved each other."

Izuku thought that maybe he had a good feeling about where this person was from now; the cursed Towa City! It was a city to the West of Musutafu, and it prospered like it, but suddenly fires started in the streets and crimes of all kinds were rampant everywhere in it. It got so bad that the Hero Commission decided to close it off from the rest of the world, allegedly with input from another organization that was just as big- "Um, I can hear you, you know." His unwitting audience opined almost worriedly.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" Izuku said, bowing his head.

"Kokichi Oma. Sorry it took me so long, but that's my name." The pale teen said.

"N-Nice to meet you, Oma-san. My name's Izuku Midoriya." Izuku said awkwardly. "So, why did you tell me all of that? I'm just curious, that's all."

"Well, Midoriya-san" Oma-san started, "we _are_ both Quirkless kids, and like you probably do now, I kinda felt the world just didn't care about me. Maybe it's some kind of luck, or fate, or maybe it has something to do with us being a little similar, but I think we were destined to save each other."

"I-I don't think that's what just happened-" Izuku started. "Then what do you call sitting down and trying to comfort me while I flashed back to the worst time of my life? When I could've fallen to _my_ death." Oma-san may've stunned Izuku into silence for real with that. His face visibly scrunching up in apparent anger helped. "And what else can you call what I'm about to say next: I don't care about what anyone else says. You may well have saved my life, Midoriya-san. So please, please, don't die." Oma-san's face softened again, and he smiled. "Stay alive, work hard, and prove to the world that you can do it." He said. Then, Oma-san held out his hand, and, as though he'd been keeping it all in for years and years and _years_ , he started crying and his smile became wobbly and watery. He choked this through his tears: "You already proved it to me. So I'm begging you. Please. **LIVE.** "

That broke him. Izuku just let the tears flow, he held Oma-san's outstretched hand, and he just started _sobbing!_ He wanted, _needed_ someone to tell him he could be a Hero. That he could save people! Instead he got someone who saved him, and told him _he_ saved _him_. Two Quirkless fools, two Quirkless _heroes,_ just sat on the roof and talked to each other, _saved_ each other.

On the other side of the rooftop's entrance, two siblings with desaturated eyes -green for one, hazel for the other- breathed a mutual sigh of relief.

**Author's Note:**

> ... So, what do you think? And for anyone interested, yes this Work is going to be Multiple Chapters long. Each Chapter will detail Kokichi and the Naegi Siblings' hellish lives in Towa City (the one and only city ravaged by Junko Enoshima here) in the first half, while there will be a relevant Present event in the second half of each Chapter.


End file.
